


Hurt Locker

by dreamytbh (imnotbuck)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barebacking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotionally Repressed, Falling In Love, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotbuck/pseuds/dreamytbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent and Damen find themselves alone during a business trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt Locker

Though Damen wasn't technically the vulnerable one in that situation he still felt weak in Laurent's heated gaze. His piercing blue eyes had always done that to him, even from the first time they'd met, and their effect had only gotten more critical. Laurent hadn't softened per se but he wasn't as frigid as he had been before. That recent development was welcome yet startling. 

Laurent's blond hair was damp from the rain and rumpled from his attempt at towel drying it, his eyelashes still appeared to have raindrops in them, and his cheeks were slightly pink from running there. The towel slung around his shoulders didn't hide his now see-through shirt and Damen couldn't ignore how the material clung to him, revealing snippets of his lithe figure. His eyes lingered to Laurent's hard nipples and his breath stuttered. His body had to be reacting to the cold; there was no way it was because of Damen. Laurent hadn't wanted him physically since their night together months before and he'd made it clear that such a thing was never going to happen again. 

Still, he saw desire in Laurent's eyes. 

Damen licked his dry lips and tried to ignore the heat spreading through his entire body. He turned away and moved to his suitcase. He took out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before turning and going to the bathroom. The room was small so with Laurent standing there brushing against him was inevitable. When their arms touched Laurent gasped, Damen jerking slightly at the noise. He could feel Laurent's entire body quivering and tried his hardest to move forward. It was more difficult than he thought but he immediately felt better once the bathroom door was shut and there was distance between them. 

He took a quick shower and got dressed, heading back into their shared room. Laurent had his back to him and was pulling on pyjama pants but wore no shirt. Damen's entire body tensed at the sight of Laurent's smooth skin. He remembered Laurent's hands grasping at his back and his name spilling out of Laurent's beautiful mouth- memories that physically pained him. Laurent seemed to sense him and turned to face him. Damen's face heated and he looked away. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I'll leave until you're finished." 

"Damen." Laurent had said his name many times but never like that, never so breathlessly, never like he couldn't help himself. 

"Yes?" 

"Look at me." He hesitated for a minute but eventually did. Laurent was flushed with obvious embarrassment but also with need. Damen was having trouble breathing because of the suffocating tension between them. "You've seen more than this before." 

"I have." 

"Are you indifferent now?" Laurent definitely knew that he wasn't indifferent toward him and never could be. Something about him had ruined Damen from the start. 

"We shouldn't go there." 

"Is that what you want?" 

"You're the one who.." His voice trailed off and he shook his head. You're the one who put the line between us. He didn't understand Laurent's sudden change and was put off by it. Was he playing another one of his mind games? 

"I know that I'm hard to deal with- especially now- but when Mr. Jones asked you if you wanted to work on another project team I thought you'd immediately jump ship. But you didn't and you even offered to ride here with me plus you didn't flinch at the idea of sharing a hotel room." 

"We're coworkers, Laurent. I'm not going to change my work ethic because of personal issues." 

"Am I a personal issue?" 

"That's what you wanted to be." 

"I never said I wanted to be disregarded by you or cast aside, just as I never signed up for having you never meet my eyes anymore." Laurent's voice turned rough. "I know that we weren't friends before but at least we trusted each other."

"I haven't lost my trust in you." 

"You pretty much ignore me now except for when you absolutely have to speak to me."

"It's not like you're trying either." 

"Because whenever I look at you I see-!" Laurent's breathing was heavy and shallow. Damen stared at him with practiced calm. 

"What do you see?" Laurent ran a hand through his tangled hair. "What's making it difficult to look at me, Laurent?" He wanted to be angry and think that the man was playing him but he couldn't. Laurent was always sincere, especially when he was struggling. 

"I see weakness- my weakness." Laurent continued before he could speak. "I see myself clinging to you and being unable to breathe by myself, I see how much I wanted you to stay with me, and I remember how much I liked having you hold me through the night." Damen's throat tightened, the grip of Laurent's normally hidden emotions choking him. "I don't like feeling weak." 

"I know."

"I also see my cowardice. I walked away just as you were waking up and you called my name in that way that makes me dizzy but I pretended not to hear it." Laurent's words brought back a scene that he'd hidden deep inside his mind so that he'd never have to see it again. "I woke up in your arms." He ground out. "And I was terrified." 

"Laurent." He looked at Damen, the blue of his eyes looking more and more like the depths of the ocean with each passing second. Had he ever seen them when they were a clear blue like a morning sky? 

"Please don't." Laurent sounded extremely hurt. "Don't say my name like that." 

"Like what?"

"Like you pity me." He knew that the last thing Laurent wanted was pity. When Damen started at the company he'd heard whispers of Laurent's relationship with his family, mainly his uncle. Laurent had worked hard to be seen as a strong man in everyone's eyes but mostly in his own. Damen wouldn't dare pity him knowing that. 

"I'm sorry if that's how it came out but I don't pity you. Pity is something I've never felt for you." 

"So you've felt other things?"

"Just as you've felt things for me." Silence settled between them and he turned away. "I'm going to go to bed." 

"Damen." He wanted to scream at Laurent to get to the point but he couldn't push him. He would either get there by himself or not at all. "Don't.. don't make me sleep alone." His heart pounded like thunder and he turned back around. "Not when you're here."

"Is it just for tonight then?" Laurent's jaw set, his internal fight clear. 

"Not right now." Laurent said thickly. "I don't want to try to predict the future." Damen heard the plea in his words: please don't make me. It was that plea that made him melt and give over. Laurent seemed to feel his surrender and actually whimpered. "Damianos." He breathed sharply and was moving to Laurent in seconds. Laurent was the only one besides their boss who knew his full name and the only one who could make him weak just by saying it. 

"Laurent." He said it as a term of affection, his tone gentle and full of longing. Laurent didn't cry or let himself fall apart- he simply walked closer and allowed himself to be brought close to Damen's chest. "Promise me that if this happens I won't wake up without you." 

"You won't wake up alone." 

"Promise me." 

"Promises are just words- you can't hold anyone to them." He knew that Laurent was stalling because he was afraid of promising him more than he thought he could give. Damen had made allowances for Laurent before but he wouldn't waver on that. 

"Still." 

"I promise you that I won't leave." He looked at Laurent and saw a storm brewing inside of him. 

"Don't punish yourself for wanting this." 

"I-I am not." He had never heard Laurent stutter before; it was incredibly charming. 

"There is no choice to be made. You want me and I want you, neither of us has to worry about anything else. Just let what you've trained yourself to believe is right go." 

"You want me completely present." 

"Yes." Laurent sagged against him and he immediately tightened his hold on him.

"Here I am." Those words were all he really needed. Laurent's lips parted and they were kissing, their joint desperation overwhelming. He felt Laurent holding the back of his shirt in his fists and kissed him harder. Their first time together had been sweeter but also faster because Laurent had demanded for Damen to not take his time. Back then he was confused about what he wanted but there was no confusion left. Laurent let go of his shirt and began to feel around his back before gripping the hair at his nape. 

"I've missed you." Damen confessed and caught the man's lip between his teeth. Laurent shuddered in his arms and nodded. 

"Me too. Damen I-" Laurent choked a little. "I was wrong."

"You did what you needed to do." 

"I needed to stay but I forced myself to go. You.. you scare me." 

"Why?" He coaxed softly. 

"Because I don't know how to work around you." 

"So work with me." 

"You make it sound so simple." 

"You complicate things unintentionally." 

"Kiss me." Damen kissed him slow and hot, licking into his mouth and letting his hands linger lower on his body. Laurent jerked when he reached his rear and he silenced him with more kisses. Soon enough Laurent had mostly relaxed against him and wasn't even trying to hide his reactions. He moaned when Laurent's hands moved under his shirt and touched his bare skin. "Damianos please." 

"What is it?"

"I want you to fuck me." 

"I don't have anything with me." 

"I don't care, I just need.. I need to feel you." He felt like he was about to float away. Damen nodded and picked Laurent up. The man tried to look displeased but ended up smiling rather shyly. "This is embarrassing." 

"How so?"

"I am no princess or child." 

"Sometimes I think you're some kind of royalty." Laurent flushed with pleasure. "Maybe some distant relative of yours was a king." 

"I doubt it." 

"When we first met I thought I was in a different time and you were a prince." 

"What would that make you?" 

"Anything you want." He said without thinking. Laurent smiled at him fully and his heart nearly stopped. He was so beautiful when he was truly happy. 

"A prince as well." 

"I thought you'd say your slave." 

"No; you could never be a slave. You're too strong for that." Such a compliment from Laurent was like gold. 

"How are you even real?" 

"Silly." He laid Laurent down on the bed and sighed at the vision he was presented with. Laurent looked like an angel lying in the clouds. "Damen?"

"Yes?" 

"I think you're beautiful." The shy tone of his voice made Damen lose the little control he had left. He got on the bed with him and straddled him, raining kisses across his shoulder and throat. 

"I can't understand how anyone can think you're cold. You're so warm, Laurent, like the sun. So bright and so warm that I can hardly believe it." Laurent made a noise in the back of his throat that made Damen look up. Sure enough there were tears fighting for freedom in his eyes. 

"How can you be so wonderful?" Laurent asked softly. "Why would you treat me like this?" 

"Why would I treat you any other way?" 

"I can't make sense of you." 

"There's no logic to it." He said and smiled. "None at all. There's no set reason why I like you because there are too many reasons all jumbled together like tangled string. It's just you." 

"I thought that you were done with me." 

"If you would've looked at me for more than a minute you would've seen how crazy I am for you." He watched Laurent's chest flush as well. "I really like it when you blush." 

"How odd." 

"I want to see if I can beat the spread of pink with my mouth."

"Maybe you are crazy." Laurent reached between them and started to slide Damen's shirt up. "Take it off." He moved back and ripped it off. Laurent drank in the sight of his bare skin and made him grin. 

"Tell me what you want and I'll make it happen." 

"Give me free reign." 

"What does that imply?" 

"I want to touch you and explore your body." He sounded so unbelievably nervous. "Like you wanted to do to me the first time." 

"Okay." 

"And take your pants off." He got off of the bed and took the sweats off, Laurent staring at him silently before getting off of the bed. Damen took his place and Laurent crawled onto the bed. He kissed him long enough to make Damen's cock harden fully and stroked his skin with reverence. Laurent's tongue moved in and out of his mouth, spoiling him with untouched passion. Everything in him was lurching toward Laurent, desperate to be touched or even just looked at by him. The man explored his mouth that way for an eternity and much to his embarrassment, Damen came in a rush that had him gasping. Laurent continued to kiss him and eventually moved his lips down to his throat, mouthing along his skin and leaving wet trails. 

"I want you so much." His cock twitched insistently and began to harden again. Laurent continued down and licked at his nipple. "Laurent." He'd said his name too much but it was becoming the only thing he could say. The desire to touch Laurent was almost too much for him to bear but he forced himself to let the man touch him without any interruptions. Laurent surprised him by biting his chest, his teeth digging into his skin and making his head spin. 

"Oh Damen." Laurent murmured. "You are so beautiful." He groaned lowly, the praise almost painful. He'd wanted Laurent to like him for so long and Laurent actually showing his true feelings was a head trip. "Last time I didn't get to tell you." 

"What did you want to tell me, exactly?"

"That I like how smooth your skin is and how it shines under the light. When you're overwhelmed and let out a choked gasp, how you clench and unclench your fingers when you're nervous, the way your eyes sparkle even when there's nothing really going on." Laurent sounded like he was reading a poem that had been burned into his memory and it was almost his undoing. 

"You pay attention to me." 

"I can't help myself." He suppressed a desperate cry and grabbed the bed in an effort to control himself. "It's okay, Damen. Touch me- I want you to." He grabbed onto Laurent's shoulders and pulled him down so that their bodies were pressed right against each other. He felt Laurent's hard cock pressing into his thigh and moaned. 

"Can I?" 

"Yes." Damen didn't waste any time pulling Laurent's pants out of the way. Once they were off the two of them were completely naked and rutting helplessly against each other. Laurent's soft moans were gorgeous and drove his need higher. He gripped Laurent's hips and guided him in circular motions, the two of them panting in tandem. Laurent's entire body was shaking and Damen knew he wasn't handling things any better. Damen didn't let go of him even when Laurent started moving on his own simply because he loved the way the man's skin was heating up beneath his fingers. "I can't- Damianos." 

"That's it." He knew Laurent needed reassurance and proof that he was holding his own so that was what he gave. "Keep going, you're so close I can feel it." Laurent rested his head on his shoulder and ground his hips harder until he came, his body shuddering through his release. When his shaking had subsided Damen switched their positions, Laurent lying sprawled out beneath him. He could see his dried release on Laurent's abdomen and it only made him hotter. 

Laurent's chest rose and fell languidly and his eyes were lidded, his entire demeanour glorious. Damen moved back a little and Laurent's hands shot out in a desperate reach for him. He eased Laurent back down and moved down the bed so that he could kiss Laurent's thighs. Laurent breathed shakily and Damen went higher until he reached Laurent's half erect cock. He wanted to see Laurent's reaction but as soon as his tongue touched him, his eyes closed instinctively. He tasted like everything manly mixed with a single drop of sweetness; a truly intoxicating mix. 

Laurent thickened fully and precum flooded his mouth quickly. He took him as deep as he could only to slide back up, then down again. Laurent writhed beneath him and his hips jerked. "Damen." Laurent sounded weaker than he ever had. Damen released him and moved lower until he was at the right angle to lick Laurent's rim. The most beautiful noise he'd ever heard ripped from Laurent's throat, the man's back curving and head falling. He licked him leisurely but never entered him which he knew was driving him completely insane. 

Laurent's breath came out in little gasps and uncontrollable whimpers. He could taste the sweat sliding down his skin and moaned against him. "Please." Laurent cried. "Fuck me." Damen parted Laurent's rear and entered him with his tongue. He moved his tongue in it and out of him, using his spit as lubricant. By that point it was all about giving Laurent the pleasure that he so desperately wanted to he could think of nothing other than worshipping his entire body. He circled his tongue and shoved it in deep, using the rest of his mouth as well. 

He put two fingers into him and sucked hard, Laurent scrambling for something to hold onto. Damen ate him with deliberate strokes of his tongue and timed scrapes of his teeth. 

"That's enough." Laurent barked with his usual commanding tone. "I want your cock." Damen pulled out of him and looked at his face, seeing how flushed and nervous he was. Behind his demand was a little bit of fear that Damen resented. 

"Relax." He said and stroked Laurent's thigh. 

"I'm relaxed." 

"No lies." Laurent went to say a snarky remark but thought better of it. "Lies are barriers and I won't let there be any barriers between us, not anymore." 

"Okay." He was surprised at Laurent's immediate response. "I want to be relaxed but it's.. you make me nervous." 

"I don't want you to be nervous. What can I do to make things easier?" 

"I don't know if there is anything you can do." Damen sighed and wrapped himself around Laurent, lying beside him and leaning into his warm body. "What are you doing?" 

"I know we both want this but we also both need to calm down. I don't want to rush this at all." He rubbed Laurent's back and soon after Laurent began to touch him, his fingers stroking gently. Damen kissed him with everything he had in him, kissing him until he began to soften against him. He wanted to show Laurent just how perfect they could be together and was desperate for it. He reached down and stuck his finger into Laurent. He rubbed inside of him and loved every gasp that he got. 

He added a few more fingers into him and made sure that he was stretched as much as he could given the lack of lube. 

"Are you ready?" 

"That sounds like a line from a porno." Damen smiled. 

"You're too snappy for your own good." 

"I like you." Damen blushed and kissed him. 

"I like you too." 

"I'd like you even better if you fucked me." 

"How sweet. Turn around." 

"On my stomach?" Laurent sounded worried. 

"No honey." 

"Honey?" 

"Yes." 

"That's cute." 

"On your side, facing the wall." 

"Okay." Laurent got into position and pushed into him as carefully as he could. He grabbed his hip and moved deeper until he was fully inside. Damen groaned and leaned his head against his shoulder. 

"You feel so good." 

"I know." Laurent's voice was hoarse and made his breath catch. "Better than last time." 

"You remember?" 

"Of course I do." 

"Tell me." He felt Laurent blushing again and it made him weak. 

"You really want to know?"

"I do." Laurent sighed and leaned back against him. 

"You wanted to go slow but I wouldn't let you, you adjusted quickly though. It hurt a little." Damen kissed his shoulder in apology. "But it felt right and perfect even though I was torn." 

"Had you been with other men before me?" 

"Yes." There was a bite in his tone that worried him. 

"What happened?"

"What do you think happened? We did what you and I are doing right now." 

"Why are you lying?" 

"I am not lying." Damen knew how rigid his body went when he lied and it was that way then. 

"What really happened?" 

"Is this really the time to be talking about my sexual past?" He snapped. "Fuck me or don't but either way we are not talking about this." 

"Why do you refuse to talk about it?" 

"Because it's no one's business but mine. I don't ask you about your sex life and you will not ask me about mine." 

"Ask me anything about me and I'll tell you." 

"I don't want to know." 

"Trust me Laurent. Trust me and open up to me." 

"Just stop!" Laurent sounded horribly upset and was breathing heavily with the force of trying to hold his emotions back. "Stop it Damen— or else." 

"What will you do?" 

"This didn't have to happen." Laurent didn't sound angry at all he just sounded desperate to put an end to things. "All of this could go away with just a few words, Damen. I'll forget this ever happened." 

"Could you really forget this?" Damen asked and thrust into him. Laurent gasped and clenched around him, making him tremble. "Could you forget me?" 

"Yes." 

"I told you no lies." He didn't think it was possible but Laurent stiffened even further. "I've been trying to forget how I feel about you for months but I can't and neither can you. I didn't bring this up to make you upset or hurt you— I just want to be close to you." Laurent was quiet for a few minutes and he feared he'd gone too far. 

"Some day soon." Laurent said. "We'll talk about it all later, just not now. Right now I don't want to ruin anything." He kissed Laurent's shoulder and nodded. 

"Okay." 

"Thank you." It was a whisper so low that he almost didn't hear it but when he did it broke his heart. 

"I'm sorry for pushing you. I just.. I want to know you." Relief rushed through Laurent and made him reach down to grab Damen's hand. Laurent linked their fingers and shut his eyes tightly. 

"When I said I could forget you I didn't mean it." 

"I know." 

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be. I shouldn't have kept at it." 

"Can we..?" His body heated up at the shy tone in Laurent's normally commanding voice. 

"Can we what?" 

"Can we fuck now?" Damen chuckled happily. "Why are you laughing?" 

"It's nothing bad— you just went from telling me to fuck you to asking if I can." 

"Shut up." Damen pulled out of him and laid flat on his back, pulling Laurent on top of him. 

"I want to see your face this entire time." He wanted to see Laurent's cheeks flush and his almost innocent expression when he released. He'd been playing his memories from their last time together for months and wanted better ones to get by on in case things didn't work out. 

"You may just be the oddest person I've ever met." 

"Is it really odd that I want to see my lover's face when we make love?" Laurent turned a completely new shade of red and it made Damen's lip twitch. "What?" 

"You called me your lover." 

"And?" 

"That's what we are now? Lovers?" 

"Only if you want to be." Laurent looked at him with a soft expression. 

"I want to be." He stroked Laurent's thigh soothingly. "You also.. you said 'make love'?" Damen smiled shyly. 

"I did." Laurent gulped and touched Damen's chest. 

"Is that..?" 

"How I feel?" Laurent nodded. "Yes." He hadn't meant to admit it but the look on his face made it completely worth it. Laurent opened his mouth to say something only to shut it again. "You don't have to say anything back, I get that you might not be ready." Laurent looked completely dazed and a little shocked. "I don't mean to scare you." 

"You're not." Laurent adjusted himself and slid down onto Damen's cock. He took him all the way and balanced himself on Damen's chest. "No one's ever— not since Auguste." He knew that he wasn't meant to hear that but couldn't ignore it. 

"Auguste?" He wanted to ignore the jealousy creeping through him, he really tried, though it was worthless. 

"My brother." 

"I didn't know you have a brother." 

"Had." Laurent sounded distantly sad. "He died a few years ago." 

"I'm sorry." 

"This isn't the usual sex conversation is it?" 

"Not technically but I'm fine with anything." 

"I shouldn't have mentioned him, not now. That's something for another day." 

"Has no one told you they loved since your brother passed?" 

"My family isn't the loving sort." Damen decided right then that he would show Laurent the love he'd been missing. There was no possible reason why someone as wonderful as Laurent should've been denied such a basic right. 

"I love you enough for hundreds of people so they don't matter." Laurent breathed in sharply and Damen leaned up. "I love you." 

"Damianos." Damen kissed him as he began to move up and down. He had been waiting for so long to feel Laurent again which meant being right there once more was a great honour and relief. Damen shifted his hips and nudged Laurent's prostate with each down stroke. Laurent was a very controlled person and the last time he hadn't let go of his control for even a second; that time Laurent was unfurling and showing just how good he felt which made things much easier. 

"I love you." Laurent whimpered and moved faster. He rode him with slight nervousness mixed with enthusiasm and efficiency, the combination deadly. Damen lost himself to the sensations and touched any part of Laurent's body that he could reach. His favourite part was Laurent's solid thighs; they were smooth and lovely, he took note of how sensitive they were and decided to spend time playing with them later on. He took Laurent's cock in his hand and stroked him evenly, Laurent's breathing speeding up. He shifted his hips up and made constant contact with Laurent's prostate. "You look like you're riding a horse." Laurent snorted. 

"Maybe a bull." He realized what he'd said and sighed. "I'm feeding your monstrous ego." 

"Definitely." Laurent tensed his thighs on either side of Damen and began to ride him mercilessly. Damen felt like his lungs were about to explode, his entire body burning from trying to keep up with Laurent. "Slower, go slower." 

"No." 

"Laurent—"

"— you want to make love?" Laurent's voice was a challenge. "This is how it has to be." Laurent licked his lips and moved faster, his ass smacking into Damen's body hard every single time. "This is how I love Damen. Hard and fast so that it can't run from me." He had a feeling that Laurent hadn't meant to say something so personal. 

"Good to know." Damen sat all the way up and wrapped Laurent's legs around his waist. "I'll be what you need." He rolled them so that the man was on his back and began to piston into him as hard as he could. He braced himself on the bed and drove forward on autopilot. Laurent's mouth hung open but nothing came out, just heavy breathing. 

"Damen." Laurent growled. "That's—" He hated that Laurent was trying so hard to verbalize his emotions and couldn't so he kissed him instead. Laurent's hands mapped out his back and he felt his release coming close. 

"Don't leave me again." He begged. "I can't stand the thought of waking up without you again." 

"I promised, didn't I?" 

"I can't hold you to that." 

"Yes you can. Trust me." He pressed their foreheads together. "Trust me, Damianos." 

"I love you." Laurent gasped and came, his body sagging with relief. Damen didn't let up and continued to thrust hard. Even if he wanted to take his time with Laurent the man had made it clear that there was only one way for him. In time he would show him just how good they could be when they did things truly together. He stared down at Laurent and found the man staring at him with a dazed smile on his face. 

"Damen." He said lovingly and leaned up to kiss him. "You make me feel like a fool— in the best way." They kissed and Laurent worked with him, moving his body with Damen's until Damen came. 

"Don't go." 

"I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
